


Anywhere Is

by JRCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chance Meetings, Deep Throating, Enemy Lovers, Gingerpilot, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secert Lovers, Sexy Times, Smut, What happens on the outer rim stays on the outer rim, generalpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Poe and Hux meet on a remote moon with only one plan in mind.





	Anywhere Is

“Of all the places in the galaxy, this is the one you picked?” Hux jested as he walked towards the dark haired man leaning against a black and orange x-wing. 

“Happy to see you again too” Poe replied with grin. Pushing himself from his ship, he stepped forward to place a kiss against Hux’s cheek. 

Hux stiffened at the gesture, unused to such a public display of affection. He adjusted the strap of the nerf leather travel bag hanging from his shoulder as Poe let out a chuckle at the general’s apprehensiveness. The docking bay was empty aside from them save lone freighter taking off into the atmosphere above them. 

The tiny moon Poe had arranged to meet Hux on was in the far reaches of the outer rim. The only civilization for kilometers was the small spaceport town that surrounded the docking bay. It catered to mostly to smugglers and outlaws, the types of people who needed a place to lay low or find their next job without questions being raised. It was also the perfect place for a Resistance pilot to meet an Order General with the lowest amount of risk involved. No one cared in these parts why you were there or who you were with.

Hux followed Poe down the main street of the town, keeping a step behind the pilot, scanning their surroundings as they walked. They both knew they never could be too careful, even in such a remote place. The duracrete beneath their boots was covered in a thick layer of red dust that stirred up into the air every time a speeder sped past them, causing Hux to burrow his chin into his chest to keep from coughing as they neared a low building towards the edges of the settlement.

Entering through a narrow doorway, Poe headed towards the long bar that ran along the far wall of the cantina. Hux lingered back in the shadows, mostly to avoid any attention being drawn to himself. Not one of the creatures in the cantina so much as looked in his direction. Hux tried to brush away some of the dust that had settled into his clothing, to little avail, as he waited for Poe. The reddish powder had worked it’s way into the fabric and he was suddenly grateful for the droids who picked up his laundry aboard the Finalizer were not programmed to ask questions of why an item was soiled in the way it was. Giving up his attempts to clean himself up, he watched as Poe passed over a few credit chips to the large alien creature behind the bar in exchange for a plastic entry card.

Crossing the room back towards Hux, Poe held up the card as he neared him. Holding up the worn card, Poe gave Hux a wink and smile. 

“You’re all mine for the next forty eight standard hours” Poe joked, waving the key card playfully in his hand. 

The rented room above the cantina was clean enough. Hardly anything Hux would consider luxurious, but he was relieved to find that the bothersome dust that seemed to cover everything on the moon hadn’t worked it’s way inside. The room was simply furnished with basic necessities, a bed and low nightstand taking up most of the room and a short hallway that lead back to a reasonably sized refresher. Hux placed his travel bag on top of the nightstand as Poe shrugged off his coat across the bed from him, shaking it lightly before dropping it to the floor. The pilot’s action earned him a hard glare from the General as red dust floated through the air. 

Leave it to Poe to somehow make a mess within seconds. 

The pilot sat against the edge of the mattress, bouncing a few times to test its comfort before kicking off his boots. 

“Not bad” Poe remarked, turning slightly towards Hux. “Why don’t you come here and try it out?” 

Hux gave Poe a half smile as his hands paused on the zipper of his bag. He’d planned on unpacking some, at least enough to situate himself some in the room but he couldn’t say no to the handsome pilot’s invitation now that they were behind closed doors. Rounding the corner of the mattress, Poe scooted to the side a bit, making room for Hux. Instead of sitting down, Hux knelt onto the mattress, working his way onto the pilot. Falling back onto the blankets behind him, Poe laid looking up at Hux who now was straddling his lap. 

Leaning down, Hux threaded his fingers through Poe’s, raising his arms above his head as his lips met his. The kiss deepened, Hux’s hands squeezing Poe's tightly as the pilot caught his bottom lip, nipping at it playfully. 

“I missed this” Poe mumbled between kisses. 

“Me too” Hux admitted before capturing the pilot’s mouth against his own again. He never forgot how good it felt to kiss Poe, but in their time apart, he tried not to think of it. As much as he consumed himself in his work and duties, he secretly lived for the rare moments he could steal away to be with him. 

They never spoke about their lives outside of whatever clandestine spot they agreed to meet in. No politics, no work related talk, never anything about the First Order or the Resistance. They only focused on one another. Here they not on two opposite sides of a war. They were just two people who longed for one another. It had started as something carnal, driven by lust and the forbidden and one too many Corellian whiskeys but over time, neither man refused meeting one another. What it was between them now, neither of them ever dared to raise the subject. An actual relationship was more dangerous that what they already were doing and completely unfeasible considering the war they fought between one another. So they silently settled on letting whatever this was be what it was. 

Letting his fingers slide from Poe’s, Hux released the pilot’s arms and sat back. As he removed his coat, Poe sat up slightly to reach forward towards Hux’s chest to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“You wear too many layers” Poe joked as he worked Hux’s shirt free from his waistband, ready to push his fingers up against the General’s taut stomach only to find he had an undershirt on.

“You know I hate wearing civilian clothing” Hux replied. His own hands joined Poe’s at his belt, helping him to pull the last of the black fabric free. He leaned down again, capturing the pilot’s mouth in a kiss as Poe’s hands finally ran up his sides against his bare skin. He shivered as Poe’s calloused fingertips traced over his ribs before spreading across his back, firmly pulling him closer to him. 

Poe locked his foot around Hux’s ankle as he pressed his legs against him, flipping Hux over to his back, switching their positions on the bed in one even motion. Poe now sat atop the General who let out a small chuckle as he looked up at him. The pilot had pulled a standard military move on him, one Hux knew well himself from basic training. Hux normally would have instinctively countered the move to resist and fight back. Having a handsome pilot do it him on a bed was completely different and more than allowed.

Poe rocked his hips against Hux who let out a low hum at the contact even though the clothing they still wore. Leaning down, Poe nipped against the general’s collarbone, sucking at his pale flesh. Pushing his hands through the pilot’s mess of dark curls, Hux felt Poe bite down particularly hard causing him to let a hiss of painful pleasure. 

“Nothing above a uniform collar, fly boy” Hux murmured as he sucked in a breath at the sensation of being marked. 

Breaking contact, Poe admired his work for a second with a satisfied smirk. The mark was already a deep purple ringed in red against Hux’s milky skin, dangerously close to not being able to be hidden once Hux was back in his Order clothing. He pressed a trail of kisses against Hux’s bare chest as he worked his way towards his stomach. Sliding down against the edge of the mattress, Poe settled between the General’s legs, running his hands up against his chest as he teased along the waistband of his pants. Kissing against the sharp curve of the General’s hipbone, Poe ran his hands down against the muscles of Hux’s stomach, tracing against the firm lines beneath his skin before settling on his belt buckle. 

Hux’s hands reached down to assist Poe’s as he fumbled slightly against the unfamiliar metal enclosure. Snapping the leather free from the clasp, Hux relaxed his hands to his side as he was assured the pilot could now manage on his own. He felt Poe press a kiss against the tented fabric of his pants before working the zipper open and freeing him from the confines he’d been straining against. 

Hux let out a low groan as the pilot wrapped his hand around his length, stroking him a few times before swiping his tongue up the underside. Poe parted his lips and slowly enveloped Hux into his warm mouth. He quickly found a rhythm, taking him completely as he bobbed up and down. He heard Hux whimper above him, a sound that was strange coming from the normally rigid General. Poe glanced up to see Hux with his head tilted back against the blankets, his hands grasping the fabric tightly at his sides and his chest rising and falling rapidly in quick breaths. 

Hux let one of his hands release the blanket he had been holding onto tightly at his side and pushed his fingers through Poe’s hair. Grasping a handful of dark curls, Hux pushed the pilot’s head firmly against him, his hips bucking up slightly as he felt himself hit the back of Poe’s throat. 

The pilot didn’t miss a beat, relaxing his jaw further to allow Hux to thrust faster and deeper down his throat. 

“Kriffing hell” Hux groaned as found the strength to look down and watch. “You’re so kriffing good at that”. He was completely enveloped to the hilt in the pilot’s mouth. The dark stubble that dotted Poe’s face scraped against the inside of his thighs in a delicious burn.

Poe continued, taking each deep thrust with a well practiced ease. He enjoyed the feeling of Hux’s tight grip at the back of head, guiding him as he bobbed up and down on him. 

Hux released his grip on Poe’s hair, allowing the pilot a chance to breathe. Poe rocked back on his heels, his hand wrapping back around Hux’s length, working him slowly as his mouth pulled away. A string of saliva still connected them for a moment before Poe’s hand wiped it away from his lips. Hux burned the image into his mind, unwilling to forget something so arousing. 

Poe stood from his crouched position to pull his shirt over his head before undoing his own belt, allowing his olive green cargo pants fall to his ankles. He strained against the thin fabric of his boxers as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. 

Hux laid back on the bed, his icy blue eyes half open as Poe shed the last bit of his clothing. Hux already looked disheveled and they’d barely begun. His pants hung open and his normally cofed hair was ruffled. Loose ginger strands had worked themselves free of his slicked back style and hung down over his forehead. Poe reached down and hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Hux’s black pants, yanking them down to his ankles in a swift, even motion. The General wriggled slightly, allowing the fabric to drop from his knees and to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor. 

Running his hands up the outside of Hux’s thighs, Poe let his fingers rest against his hips as he leaned down to kiss the general. He peppered kisses across his cheek towards his neck, sucking at the flesh lightly as he worked way towards Hux’s ear. Nipping his earlobe, Hux sucked in a deep breath as he felt the pilot’s teeth release his flesh. 

“Turn over on your stomach” Poe whispered into Hux’s ear. 

Hux obeyed, shifting under Poe to reposition himself. He wished he could see the pilot still, already missing his dark eyes filled with lust looking down at him. He now only could feel his toned chest against his back as Poe leaned down to kiss against the side of his neck again, alternating kisses with light bites. Poe’s hand traced down the general’s spine in the space between them, reaching lower and lower. Hux closed his eyes as he heard a small bottle cap being opened by the pilot. Poe squeezed a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside and began working a single finger into Hux. He quickly loosened enough, allowing him to slip in a second and then a third. 

Drawing his hand away, Poe took himself into his palm, stroking himself a few times, rubbing what was left of the oil onto himself. Pressing against his entrance, Poe slowly pushed in as the general’s body relaxed, allowing him to be taken deeper. 

Neither of them wanted this time to be slow or languid. It had been months since they had a moment like this together and Poe was already struggling to delay his release. Hux was so tight around him as he began to pick up his pace. Grasping Hux’s hips firmly, he yanked the General up to his knees, driving deeper into him as Hux steadied his weight on his palms against the mattress. 

Poe paid the small purple bruises blooming under his fingertips on Hux’s hips no attention, his hold still tight as he pounded into the general. 

“Gods ‘Tage, you take me so well. You love being taken like this, don’t you?” 

“Kriff, yes. Harder” Hux ordered. He wanted Poe to destroy him. The rest of the galaxy be damned at the moment. 

Poe obliged, pulling Hux’s hips back towards his in order to drive into him as fast as he could manage. He let one hand go free, reaching around to Hux’s length and taking hold of him. Stroking him, he matched his movements, his touch anything but light as he jerked him off. Hux’s breath was rapid and rasping, his body burning at the mixture of sensations. His vision blurred for a moment as his orgasm flooded through him, his fingers digging into the blankets as he cried out and spilled all over Poe’s hand. 

The pilot lessened his grip, his own body shaking as he leaned closer. His chest was covered in a sheen of sweat as he pumped rapidly into Hux a few more times. His stomach tightened as his climax peaked. Shuddering with a loud moan as he released, he emptied himself into Hux. 

As Poe withdrew from him, Hux lay back down onto his stomach before rolling to his back. The pilot flopped down ungraciously next to him. Hux stretched out his arm as Poe used the last bit of his energy to pick his head up and rest it against the crook of Hux’s shoulder. 

“And to think, we’ve still got two more days together” Poe commented as he looked up at Hux with a devilish smirk. 

The pilot’s dark hair was stuck to his forehead, matted to his tanned skin with the sweat that was cooling on his brow. Hux’s fingertips traced lazy patterns against Poe’s shoulder, taking in how even now, he managed to still smell like a hint of ship fuel and stardust. 

“This might be the death of us” Hux replied lightly, the corners of his lips ticking up in a smile. 

Tilting his head back, Poe placed a kiss against Hux’s jawline as he softly murmured against the general’s skin. 

“What a way to go”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing these two doing the do, so go easy on me...


End file.
